


When Wings Turn to Wood

by Starshaker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curses, Gabriel Lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshaker/pseuds/Starshaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel turns up with a tortured Gabriel who is in need of protection both from others and himself. Destiel references.</p><p>Previously published on Fanfiction.net (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8549826/1/When-Wings-Turn-to-Wood)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Bobby's got word of some vamps or demon activity north of here. We're not too far from it. We could check it out."

"We wrapped or last hunt not two hours ago Dean. Right now I want food, TV and sleep,"

"You're such a girl, we'll grab food and gas, and you can rest your pretty eyes while I drive,"

"Dude you need the break as much as I do. Seriously, every time Cas says he'll be out of contact for a bit or …"

"Alright, enough already princess, we'll find a motel," This clearly was the not so subtle suggestion to Sam to drop the topic of Cas. The same had happened every time he'd tried to broach the subject with his brother; typical Winchester, born and raised to deny themselves basic communication with others. A little hypocritical Sam knew, but the truth none-the-less.

Dean vanished into the bathroom within minutes of dumping their stuff down; another avoidance technique Sam was all too familiar utilising himself.

Sam lay down on the too soft mattress and shut his eyes. The motel sounds were all familiar to him: the buzz of the lights, hum of the electrics, periodic slamming of doors down the long corridor of rooms.

Dean was certainly taking his time in the shower, it must have had a lot more practice at counselling lost causes than Sam had. With a small smile he sighed and tried to get some sleep. Dean finally ventured out of the bathroom and announced he as going to search out an half decent bar while Sammy got his beauty sleep; another not so subtle hint that Sam wasn't invited. He only received a mumbled 'whatever' in response.

Sam rarely got restful sleep, and if he did he suspected Cas was involved in taking away the nightmares; not that he wasn't grateful, he was very grateful not to repeatedly wake up in blind fear and panic, but it only increased his hatred for his nightmares. They were a crippling weakness that he knew not only affected him.

This time, however, what pulled him from sleep was a shift in the air, like a static pulse, and the instinct hat he was no longer alone in the room; knife in hand before he as even fully awake.

"Cas?" The angel stood at the foot of the bed, heavily supporting what Sam assumed was another angel, but from how bent over they were and the blood, was unrecognisable.

"Sam, I need your help. Where is Dean?" Cas looked scared, and this scared Sam more than he'd like to admit.

"He said he was going to some bar near-by," Dean appeared at Sam's side,

"What the…?" his eyes travelled over Sam, ignoring Cas and the guy he was supporting, "You okay?" he said, nodding the knife Sam hadn't realised he was still holding. He nodded and lowered the blade.

"Cas what's the problem, Who's that?" Sam said, reverting attention to the angel. He saw the look the passed momentarily over Cas's face, and Dean's lack of acknowledgement. He was about to tell them something they really didn't want to know.

"Gabriel's been cursed, I need to hide him until he can heal or I can find someone who can heal him. Will you protect him?" At the name Gabriel, Sam had been at his side, inwardly cursing not having recognised him earlier. Protecting him was a given, regardless; He'd done the same for them.

Sam took Gabriel from Castiel's grip and directed him slowly towards the bed but was met with Dean blocking his progress. His expression was blank and cold, untrusting of being delivered such a charge.

"Why not hide him in heaven?"

"If he stayed in heaven the curse would surely kill him, if he stays here he can survive in his vessel." As Castiel spoke, Sam shoved Dean out of the way and lowered Gabriel to the bed.

"Then how the hell are we supposed to protect him from death's door? Last I knew he was already dead," Dean argued.

""He is still hunted, I will set up wards to keep you safe as I can but I feel he is safer under your protection,"

"Of course we will," Sam answered staring Dean down until his brother conceded

"Fine," Dean grumbled, "He can lie there til you fix this," Sam glowered at his brother before turning back to Castiel.

"Is there anything else we can do?" Sam asked, "Clean him up, bandage the cuts.."

"It may help him remain in the vessel, yes. Thank you Sam. He is currently too weak to heal himself,"

"Sure, I'll grab the med kit from the car. Dean, you got the keys?" His brother didn't reply, just stood looking at Castiel as if expecting further requests and expectations dumped on them; Sam knew how obstinate his brother could get.

"He needs help Dean," Sam said, stepping away from Gabriel and towards Dean.

"Not the only one."

"Dean," Sam warned, but he recognised the futility of such a tone when Dean continued to blank him.

"Have there been problems in my absence?" Castiel asked solemnly.

"It was you absence that was the problem,"

"I don't understand. I told you …"

"How long would your absence have lasted if you hadn't needed us to babysit? Six months? A year or two? Would you ever have come back?"

"I had my priorities Dean,"

"Sure, fine; But he," He said pointing to Gabriel " Is not one of our priorities," This was too much for Sam but stepping in the firing line of Dean's anger was a lesson learnt long ago.

"Dean, this is personal. Take it outside," Sam started.

"No Sam, I want you to hear this when he says we're not good enough for him when we've run out of uses,"

"It's not like that, Dean." Cas said, hesitantly.

"Of course not; because turning up after three months, with someone I was happily convinced was dead, and telling me to protect him, now that's a purely social call, my mistake," There as spite in his words and Sam saw Cas visibly flinch.

Sam knew he'd get nowhere trying to convince his brother to discuss this with Cas privately, so he turned to the angel. "Cas, I'll look after Gabriel, can you go somewhere to talk this through?"

"Thank you, Sam." Cas said, evidently grateful, and nodding once and immediately both men vanished from the room and the med kit from the Impala appeared on the coffee table.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam set about gathering the basics from the pack, a bowl of warm water and hand towel from the bathroom, which was regrettably white. He set the items on the bedside table and knelt next to the bed. Gabriel had shifted since Sam had lay him down on the bed and was now curled on his side. The blood from Gabriel's clothes wasn't soaking into the sheets so Sam was fairly certain he wasn't bleeding as heavily and he had been.

Sam reached to curl Gabriel's fringe from over his face to back behind his ear, and watched as he squinted, before cracking his eyelids open to reveal bloodshot eyes. Gabriel let out a muffled moan and shut his eyes again.

"Like dying the first time wasn't hard enough," he groaned.

"It's okay Gabe, Its me, Sam Winchester. I'm going to get you cleaned up, okay?" Sam reached out with he damp cloth and Gabriel pulled back.

"No! No way, no!" He began thrashing to get away, opening up gashes and cuts ad Sam struggled to hold him down.

"Gabe, Gabriel it's just me, Sam. It's okay, I can help," Gabriel relented his struggle and looked up into Sam's eyes, full of fear and apprehension. Sam loosened his grip on Gabriel's arms and brought one hand down to rest on Gabriel's, reassuringly. Slowly he took the cloth in his other hand and began wiping the blood from Gabriel's face and neck.

After a while Gabriel's hand turned and clamped Sam's in a crushing, vicelike grip, and while Sam persisted with the work Gabriel's wide eyes were glued to him. When all the blood was cleared from his face Sam cupped the angel's cheek and just looked at him. There was only one serious cut to his left temple, a small cut through his left eyebrow and from the red raw skin on his opposite cheek Sam guessed a burn. Tending that area has made Gabriel wince and shudder at the touch. Sam was more concerned with the injuries that weren't visible under the battered clothes, but Gabriel stll seemed reluctant to trust him; flinching at Sam's touch but clinging desperately to his hand.

"What happened to you Gabe?" He whispered, looking away as he replaced the cloth he had been using to the bowl of water on the table.

"Sam," Sam shot round at the sound of Gabriel saying his name.

"Yeah Gabe, I'm here,"

"Sam," It sounded like a child practising the sound on their tongue for the first time. Sam felt something in his chest constrict when he thought of what must have happened to reduce the trickster archangel to suffering like this.

"Its okay Gabe, You're going to be okay," Sam said, not knowing for whose benefit he said the words. As he spoke he rubbed small circles on the back of Gabriel's hand clasped to his own. Gabriel looked down at their hands for a moment and then brought them up to his chest and bent his chin down until they touched. Sam brought his other hand to stroke Gabriel's cheek gently. Gabriel's eyes never left Sam's.

"Gabe. Would you let me check your other injuries?" Sam asked quietly. Gabriel shook his head but didn't pull back so Sam persevered. "I want to make sure you're okay. I'll be careful. You let me clean up the cuts on your face didn't you," Gabriel hesitated, unsure, but eventually nodded ever so slightly and pulled Sam's hand closer.

"I'm going to have to take your shirt off, Gabe. Do you want me to, or can you do it yourself?" Sam helped Gabriel sit up but backed off as Gabriel started unbuttoning his shirt, only puling is gently from his arms when Gabriel started wincing in pain.

Some of the blood had dried and stuck the shirt to the gashes so Sam wet them slightly with the damp cloth until they came away with a little more ease.. Sam tended to the cuts that had opened up at the disturbance and once the flow of blood had slowd he applied some anti-septic and bandaged them.

"Are you still okay with this Gabe?" Gabriel just reached back out for Sam's hand and held it again as Sam worked.

Sam had seen his fair share of injuries and could see multiple causes, plastered across Gabriel's skin: burns, stab marks, deep lacerations as if from a whip, and welts. Sam tended to each on tentatively and slowly revealed pale skin between such marks.

Since the few times Gabriel shifted position, he'd settled down into a slumped sit, leaning on one of Sam's knees, his back to Sam, one arm across his stomach and the other still holding on to Sam's hand. Sam would have liked to check Gabriel's legs and feet for injuries since he had been walking so badly on them previously, but one look at him and it was impossible not to notice how exhausted he appeared. His face no longer glowed with energy and spirit and his hair was plastered down his face; dull and bedraggled. He looked more human than Sam had ever seen him before, but the fear and pain in his eyes gave Sam a sickening curdled feeling in his gut.

"Come on then, sleep for a bit; it'll do you some good,"

"Angels don't sleep," He said stubbornly.

"At least lie down and rest. I want you to get your strength back Gabe, but I don't now how else to help you," Sam said, running his fingers through Gabriel's hair. Gabriel conceded and lay on his side, facing Sam as he pulled the sheets over him. Sam picked up the bowl of, now red-tinted water, and tried to release Gabriel's; the angel wouldn't let go.

"Don't go,"

"I'm not going Gabe, I'll just be in the bathroom; then I'm coming straight back." Gabe loosened his grip slightly but not enough to release Sam's hand.

"No,"

"Would it help if I spoke to you the whole time, You'll be able to hear where I am," Gabriel loosened his grip further and Sam was able to take back his hand.

True to his promise, Sam kept a running commentary as he rinsed the washcloth and bowl, his own hands and face, before returning to the room. There he changed his t-shirt, all the while Gabriel's eyes were on him. He felt unusually self-conscious under such fixated observation. Walking back over to Gabriel he lay a hand on the quilts around Gabriel's shoulders.

"See, I'm not going anywhere," Gabriel's face was blank and Sam didn't know whether he preferred this to the fear and pain he'd previously witnessed. "You need to rest now though, just shut your eyes,"

"You'll leave,"

"No. I won't, I promise. I'll be right in the next bed."

"Stay,"

"I will," Sam said, cupping Gabriel's cheek once more before turning of the lighted shuffling to the other bed. Just as Sam wrapped himself in the quilts he heard a whimper followed by muffled whispered words Sam couldn't comprehend.

"Gabe? What's the matter? Its okay Gabe, you're safe here," Sam slid from his own bed and towards Gabriel.

"It's okay Gabe. I'm here," Sam tried to identify the words Gabriel was saying but could only make out a repetitive chant in a language he didn't understand. Sam reached down to Gabe in an attempt to comfort him.

"Stay," the fear was back and from the dim light Sam could see it in Gabriel's eyes. "Sam, Don't go. Safe. Stay,"

"I'm here Gabe, I never left, You are safe,"

Gabriel lifted the covers, "Stay. Here," and reached out with his other hand to Sam's, and upon grabbing it pulled Sam down into the bed. Sam sighed and slid under the covers next to Gabriel, wrapping his free arm over Gabriel's waist, careful to avoid the unbandaged injuries. Gabriel soon nuzzled his way to Sam's collar bone. He could feel the angel's shallow breathing through his top and felt his lips moving in silent words. Every so often Sam would hear his own name or a foreign syllable which Sam could only imagine was Enochian.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam eventually drifted of to sleep but was woken by a hand on his shoulder, looking up he saw Dean standing over him. Sam glanced down at Gabriel and saw he was actually asleep in his arms.

"Cas shut him off when we got back, he was just staring at you,"

"Yeah, he was doing that a lot," Dean looked between the two sleeping men before him and Sam knew under different circumstances Dean would be first in line to comment.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier; I was a dick," Dean said looking away from Sam. Sam merely shrugged.

"You sorted it out with Cas?"

"Cas is… Uhh, Cas. I know that's bad. I should have… I don't even know,"

"Did you apologise?"

"Yeah,"

"Is he going to come round more often?"

"Yeah,"

"Then you can grow some and tell him next time,"

"Wait, you think I'm going to… dude you've got it wrong,"

"Sure whatever, tell him what you like," Sam said, bending back down to embrace Gabe.

"Tell you what I'd like, for you to shut up,"

"Then let me sleep,"

"Bitch," Sam only mumbled a reply and was soon asleep again.

When Sam woke up the next morning he cracked open his eyes to see his brother sat up in bed, Castiel sat on the bed by his knees, and they were talking in hushed tones. Sam guess that Castiel knew the moment Sam woke up, but for Dean's sake, made the effort to pretend otherwise.

Sam looked at Gabriel, still in his arms, and looking far more peaceful. Sam bent down and pressed his lips to Gabriel's crown. What he didn't expect was the burning sensation at the touch. He moved a hand to Gabriel's forehead; it was so hot he had to pull away.

"Cas! Cas help me! He's burning up," Sam yelled, jumping from the bed. Castiel was by his side immediately.

"Woah! Easy there Sammy," Dean said, a hand on Sam's back reassuringly.

"Cas, what's happening to him?" Sam said frantically. Cas was leaning over his brother, muttering incomprehensible words.

"I didn't realise there would be effects like this, I must return to my search in Heaven," he paused, turning to Dean, " I will be back soon," and for once in a long time, Sam saw Dean genuinely smile.

"I know you will," He replied, and with this confirmation, Castiel disappeared.

"Okay, so we get him cooled down," Dean said resolutely; going into leadership mode when he knows Sam will need instruction. "You think you can get him under a cold shower? I'll go get some ice from the reception," Dean grabbed his jacket and left.

Sam couldn't get Gabriel to wake up, so with no other option, he carried the angel, who felt like he was burning up in his arms, to the bathroom; undressed him to his boxers, and leant him up against the shower wall while he adjusted the temperature. Sam knelt down next to Gabriel and took his hand once again so he wasn't too scared when the water first hit him.

"Stay," Gabriel groaned, and Sam's heart leapt when he realised that Gabriel was conscious.

"I'm right here Gabe. I just need to get your temperature down. You're burning up."

"Hurts, please, no," Gabe said, holding his hands against the water flow.

"It'll hurt more if I don't do this Gabe. I want you better,"

"Sam," Gabriel said, leaning forwards and resting his head on Sam's chest; allowing the water to run down his back. Several times he shivered and Sam rubbed circles on his back until his temperature dropped. Sam felt bad having him sat on the floor so when Dean returned Sam lifted him to the toilet seat, dried him down, re-did the bandages and carried him back to the bed. Dean had wrapped the ice in towels and t-shirts and surrounded Gabriel when he lay back down on the bed.

"He won't take his eyes off you," Dean said as they pulled the sheet over him, " He probably doesn't even know I'm here," 

"He's just scared and a little bit delusional. Whatever's happened to him, it's playing tricks on his mind,"

"Ironic,"

"Dean," Sam scolded.

"Well it is,"

"Cas said he was cursed, and hunted. Last time we saw him he was fighting with us, for us."

"You feel responsible,"

"Maybe,"

"Sammy, when he died, he made his choice; to fight with us. We didn't force him, and I sure didn't like him fighting with us,"

"And now he's back and I, we can't help him,"

"You are Sammy, look at him; He's better than he was when Cas brought him here, not twenty four hours ago. That's all you,"

"But his mind…"

"Will heal; just like Cas'. We'll get him back, and this isn't your fault," Sam nodded sheepishly and looked to the floor. "Just stay with him. I'll go grab some food," Dean patted his brother's arm as he passed on his way out.

Sam reclined on the bed next to Gabriel.

"Hey there Gabe, still with us?"

"Sam," Gabriel tried to shuffle closer but was trapped in the blankets and only succeeded in falling back on to the pillow where he started. Sam couldn't help but chuckle. Dean was right; the trickster archangel, trapped in his own bed sheets. The frown plastered across Gabriel's face was just the icing.

"I'm sorry Gabe, I wish this wasn't happening to you," Sam rested a hand behind Gabriel's head and ran his fingers up and down his neck. If he didn't know better, Sam would swear Gabriel was purring at the touch. " I always knew you were part feline," Within a little while he realised that Gabriel was asleep again and within a few more minutes he'd fallen asleep again too.

He woke to someone shaking him awake, the smell of pancakes filled the room.

"Do you want the good news the bad news or the optimistic news first?" Dean asked, an obvious grin across his face.

"I don't care, spill," Sam said, pulling himself up.

"I got us pancakes and pie, eaten most of it on the way back though, and Cas thinks he has a plan for your admirer over there," he said, nodding to Gabriel who had managed to sit up by himself and taken Sam's hand. Sam squeezed Gabe's hand a little, smiled and turned back to Dean.

"Where's Cas then?"

"He said he'd be back in like five minutes,"

"Home straight then?"

"Sam…, there are risks with this,"

"What did Cas say?"

"That he'd prefer me to break it to you that he has no idea what he's doing but thinks he's running out of time for a better option,"

"Doesn't sound much like Cas,"

"Personal interpretation,"

"Worst case scenario or likely consequence?"

"Uh, Yeah. That, or trapped in this state of mind, catapulted out of his vessel and back to heaven and the curse would take stronger hold if Cas couldn't get to him in time,"

"And if it goes well?"

"He'll be weakened, but safe,"

"Is Cas okay doing this?"

"He's had to kill his brother's before, but yeah if this goes wrong, I think it'll hit him harder"

"Thank you Dean, but I have no choice but to attempt this endeavour," The brothers both jumped at Cas' arrival.

"Really Cas, there must be another way; Dean told me some of the outcomes of this,"

"There are great deal worse ones if I allow his deterioration to continue,"

"We're right here if you need anything Cas," Castiel nodded and moved to Gabriel's side.


	4. Chapter 4

The Winchesters looked on as Castiel cut his finger open with a blade and began tracing symbols down the arms and across the chest of the unconscious Gabriel. He then leaned forward, placing two fingers on Gabriel's forehead and began whispering foreign words neither brother could recognise; both boys watching their respective angels for signs of success. A few minutes after Castiel had completed the symbols, and was continuing verbally, Gabriel shot up suddenly and screamed.

"No! No Stay. Sam. Stay!" Gabriel cried out. Castiel tried to hold him don but Gabriel was panicking and thrashing violently.

"Sam, I need him still and calm; talk to him, reassure him," Sam quickly shifted to the opposite side of the bed.

"Gabe, I'm here. It's Sam. Shh, please," Gabriel stopped thrashing but still attempted to squirm out of Castiel's grasp. Sam sat on the bed just behind Gabriel, leaned over and replaced Castiel's hands with his own; he stroked down Gabriel's underneath where Castiel had traced the symbols so as not to smudge them. Gabriel relaxed a little but took up a mantra of "Stay Sam, No leave, Stay,"

"I need longer to complete this. I need you to keep him like this and then at the end I'll need him to repeat what I say in Enochian. Whatever he asks of you, you must keep him here and calm,"

"Yeah Cas, I've got him," Sam took Gabriel's hand which eliminated Gabriel's mantra and Cas replaced the fingers to Gabriel's forehead and continued.

"Okay, now I'll need him to repeat what I say now," Castiel removed his fingertips and now spoke to Sam, before turning to Gabriel, "Gabriel, do you understand?"

Gabriel looked from Cas to Sam; saying nothing, just looking up at Sam with wide eyes.

"Gabe, did you hear Cas? He needs you to repeat what he says so he can make you better. Can you do that? Just copy him," Gabriel nuzzled at one of Sam's arms that still held him, sighed, and then looked expectantly to Castiel.

"He'll do it, just go slowly," Castiel nodded.

It was two hours of Gabriel parroting Castiel; every so often turning to Sam as if for approval and Sam would nod and smile encouragingly and the process would continue.

When Castiel fell silent and stepped back, Sam sighed with a breath he didn't realise he had been holding. He watched as Gabriel's eyes rolled and he fell back into Sam.

"I don't know how long it will be until he wakes, but suggest we give him some space; he may be quite disorientated when he comes round," Dean shrugged, grabbed his jacket and looked to Sam, his expression unsurprised that Sam hadn't made an attempt to move away from Gabriel. The look both unsettled and reassured Sam.

" Cas, I'd like to stay,"

"There really is no need, I shall know the moment he wakes, and we shall only be outside,"

"If he's as scared as he was before, he'll need me here,"

"Sam…"

"Cas, its fine," Dean interjected stepping up to Cas' side, " Like you said, we'll be right outside," They shared a look and Cas' troubled face softened.

"Very well, we shall return when we are needed," He told Sam.

When the pair had left, Sam moved his hands from Gabriel's arms to loop under them, and around his waist. As Sam gazed down at him he was sure he could already see the colour returning to his cheeks; see his glow returning. Seeing the angel's chest raise and fall gave Sam the most optimistic hope. When Gabriel moved Sam internally rejoiced, however, Sam was reluctant to shift, despite his legs going numb, for fear of waking him and having Cas and Dean, inevitably return. Sam absent-mindedly brought a hand up to Gabriel's hair and began stroking it gently.

"You really know how to spoil a girl, huh,"

"Gabriel!" Sam jumped back and twisted to look Gabriel in the face, dropping the angel atop the pillows.

"Hey, easy there. My back didn't heal with my head!"

"How much can you remember?" Sam asked nervously.

"Most of it," Gabriel smirked, " The important things like you taking advantage of poor defenceless innocent naïve me,"

"You… I did not!"

"Easy kiddo, don't get so defensive,"

"I," It was this moment that Dean burst through the door closely followed by Castiel. Sam stood from the bed and glared at Gabriel who feigned an innocence smile looking to his brother.

"Brother, how are you feeling?" Castiel asked

"Just peachy bro,"

"You may not be able to heal for a few more days but it seems the ritual was a success," Gabriel shrugged.

"Only a few days; I'll live,"

"And you can't return to heaven,"

"For a few days, I'm good thanks,"

"Until I find a cure."

"What?"

"What do you remember of the ritual? Do you remember of the words you had to repeat from me?"

"Yeah, protection for the inner being type stuff"

"It trapped the curse to your spirit in heaven. Until we find a cure, returning to that plane would reverse the binding; unleashing the full effects on your human vessel also,"

"Trapped as in properly trapped? Human, trapped?"

"Using your grace will allow some of the effects to bleed through, but you should be okay,"

"No special effects, got it,"

"You need to be careful Gabriel," Castiel said, attempting to instil a serious warning his childish older brother didn't seem to want to hear.

"Yeah, for my own good; I get that," He tried to move and cried out in pain. Sam was immediately by his side supporting him as he recoiled in pain. "Oh crap, How long 'til these cuts and stuff heal over, human style?" Gabriel asked, grabbing on to Sam's shirt and eye's squinted shut to the pain.

"A few days maybe, I don't know; some of them are quite deep,"

"Seriously? I've got to be like this for days." Gabriel opened his eyes slowed and Sam gasped at how close they were.

"It's okay Gabe, I can give you something for the pain" Sam whispered, "I'll look after you,"

"I knew you wanted to take advantage,"

"Jesus! Really? Get a room!" Dean shouted at them, but when Sam glanced across, seeing him stood so close to Castiel didn't really make it convincing disgust.

"Get your own," Sam told him, raising his eyebrows. Dean huffed, threw his hands in the air, and stormed out dramatically.

"I can't believe you like him Cassie," Gabriel said, rolling his eyes. Castiel merely shrugged and pursued Dean out of the door and to the car park outside.

"Dean really doesn't know what's hit him," Sam said, watching as Cas shut the door behind him and following the shadow across the window blinds.

"Not the only one," Gabriel turned Sam back t him and closed the gap pressing their lips together with the lightest pressure. The kiss lasted moments but left Sam in shock; frozen and staring at Gabriel with wide eyes.

"Yes I just kissed you. No, I'm not still delusional. Gabriel said, continuing to smirk. " Would you like me to prove it?" Sam came to his senses and lent forwards, wiping the smirk from Gabriel's face and pushing him back against the bed.

"Ah! Sammy, Ow, ow, ow!"

"Shit, Gabe, I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Sam pushed himself up so he was no longer putting any weight on Gabriel.

"Yeah, sorry kiddo, my fault,"

"How about I look after you instead? It might be marginally more successful," Gabriel flopped down on the bed. "You get yourself sorted while I get the fresh bandages and stuff. Okay?"

"By get sorted you mean,"

"I need to get to your back especially. And I never checked your legs and feet yesterday either,"

"If you wanted me to strip you need only ask,"

"Get on with it," Sam called to him as he entered the bathroom and retrieved the med pack once again and prep the things he needed. When he returned Gabriel had his trousers dropped to his ankles and was struggling to pull the shirt from his arms, Sam could see patches of blood marring the bandages where he'd noted the deepest cuts.

"Gabe! Gabe hold still a minute, I can help,"

"Knew you would," Gabe said smugly, looking over his shoulder to Sam who couldn't meet his eyes after seeing the injuries once more. Sam turned his back on Gabriel as he folded the shirt and placed it down out of the way and then directed Gabriel to sit down with his back to him.

"You know," Gabriel said as Sam began undoing the knot in the bandages, " I don't respond well to man-handling,"

"Tough," Sam snapped as he began unwrapping the bandages from Gabriel's back.

"Be gentle with me Sam," Gabriel whined

"Do you ever stop?"

"You want me to be serious? Isn't life too short?

"You're an angel; you'll live forever," Sam said, releasing the last loop of bandage revealing the mangled cuts marring Gabriel's skin.

"No, I'm human, vulnerable; Life span a whole lot shorter. And fact check: I have died already,"

"You're here now, this is just a curse and curses can be broken," Gabriel was silent, brooding, "Besides, human life wouldn't be so bad,"

"I'm scared sam," Gabriel whimpered and Sam felt infinitely sorry for him. He leant forwards and placed a gentle kiss at the base of Gabriel's neck.

"I'm right here Gabe; I'm looking out for you,"

"Angel's shouldn't need protection. They're warriors, fighters,"

"Sometimes they need as much protection as anyone. We protect what we love," Sam told him as he spread the antiseptic cream over the cuts and disfigured skin.

"I loved my brothers, it served no purpose"

"It did, it protected them."

"They turned on me,"

"I know you won't turn on me,"

"How could you possible know that? I've died since you last knew me Sammy. I've been tortured. I could do anything,"

"I was the one you called out to at your weakest. You trusted me. You won't turn on what you feel instinctually safe around,"

"Thank you Dr Winchester," Gabriel mocked but Sam chuckled and continued his work.

"Shut up while I cover these," Gabriel sat up straighter as Sam wrapped the bandages around him and accepted the painkillers without protest when Sam handed them over.

"They may knock you off form for a little bit,"

"Right, because I had all those big plans I was about to leap into,"

"Gabe, that's enough with the pity party. You're not earning any sympathy votes,"

"I don't want your sympathy," Gabriel snapped, "I don't want to be here,"

"There's nothing I can do about that," Silence fell between the two as Sam packed away the med supplies and escaped to the bathroom to wash his hands. He was just closing up the pack when a terrifying inhuman scream came from the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

The scream was so piercing Sam's hands flew to cover his ears but to no avail. Then, as soon as it had started, the scream ended and quiet returned. Sam stumbled forwards, thrown off balance as his ears remained ringing and throbbed with every beat. Panic also began to set in as he unsteadily clung to the door frame in an attempt to reach Gabriel in the other room.

"Gabe?" His eyes scanned the room and immediately found Gabriel curled up and kneeling on the floor next to the bed, his shirt tented where two dark shapes appeared to have forced their way out of his upper back by a few inches. Sam fell to his side.

"Gabe, What's happened? Are you okay?" Gabriel gave no reply, his arms were hugged tightly around himself his eyes squinted closed and he must have bitten his lip as blood now trickled from where he was still forcing it shut. Sam hooked an arm around him and lifted him back on to the bed. Gabriel was now shivering, goose-bumps all over his skin.

Sam sent p a silent prayer to Castiel and called Dean, who sounded half asleep but arrived just as Castiel had removed Gabriel's shirt and Sam saw the bandages he'd only recently wrapped had been severed by the blades protruding from Gabriel's back.

"Holy crap, what the hell are they?" Dean exclaimed as he rounded the bed to Castiel's side. Sam was sat on the bed next to where Gabriel's head was buried in the pillow.

"They are the stumps of his wings,"

"What!" Both Winchester's yelled and questioned in surprise. Sam ran his hand gently from the top to the tip feeling the roughness. Gabriel tensed and groaned and Sam pulled back.

"Sorry," He said, moving his hand back to Gabriel's arm. "They feel so solid though,"

"They're bleeding through, his grace is rebelling the separation from his spirit and soul. It can't theoretically exist like that." Castiel told them.

"But what happened to the whole 'blinding to lesser beings' thing? That'll be his true form bleeding through wont it,"

"They appear to have withheld the curse by taking solid form,"

"But if they're solid you can't use them, right? Cause they look like wood or something," Dean said, walking forwards and rapping his knuckles on one of the stumps. Gabriel hissed.

"Do that again and I'll break your fingers," Gabriel said, through clenched teeth and glaring up at the elder Winchester. Sam, in an effort to comfort him, ran his hand along the length of Gabriel's arm in a soothing stroke. Gabriel turned his head to look at Sam and the sudden realisation struck him that he was basically petting him, and that Gabriel probably wouldn't appreciate it. His hand had reached Gabriel's wrist when he withdrew it with a start. Gabriel was quicker though and grabbed Sam's hand, holding it firmly and fixing Sam with a look in his eyes; a plea of 'stay.'

Dean broke the moment by clearing his throat and Castiel addressed them both.

"What happened that could have caused this Gabriel? Did you try to access your grace?"

"No! No special effects, I didn't try anything,"

" Gabriel…"

"I didn't okay, I've got myself a great deal of self preservation thanks,"

"Then what happened between this morning and now?"

"Nothing Cas," Sam interjected, "we ate, re-bandaged the cuts, I gave him some painkillers and then I went to clean up when I heard him scream,"

"Shouldn't we move," Dean asked, "Angel screams don't exactly go unnoticed,"

"I have privacy and proximity wards up all around this room and motel. It is safe," Dean nodded, evidently not completely reassured as he now glanced to the curtained windows every few minutes.

"I told you," Gabriel repeated, "the first warning I felt was the pressure tightening the bandages. When I realised they were coming through I was trying to push them back. I was only when they solidified that I felt pain in them. They were still fluid when they came through." He was now sitting up; wings digging into the mound of pillows Sam had stacked behind him. "Hey Sammy. Any more of those painkillers? I'm going to pass out any minute,"

"Sure," Sam fetched him the pills and a glass of water.

"How long 'til they kick in?"

"Ten or fifteen minutes usually. Couldn't you tell with the ones earlier?"

"Never felt them, still pretty tied, y'know."

"Then sleep, we can leave. I'll leave my phone here for if you need us,"

"Not what I'd prefer," He muttered, tightening his grip on Sam's hand but shutting his eyes none-the-less. Sam sighed and leant on the bed next to him.

"Sam, I need to continue my research to fix this, I must go,"

"That's fine Cas, I'll let you know if anything else happens," Castiel glanced to Dean finally before he vanished. Dean was visibly despondent once his angel had left, barely glancing to either Sam or Gabriel.

When Sam was fairly certain Gabriel had drifted off, he chose his moment and spoke up.

"You still haven't said anything have you," It was statement rather than a question.

"I don't know what you're talking about Sammy," Dean replied, his look heavily implying 'shut the hell up'

"He won't do anything until you do; no matter how blindingly obvious it is to everyone else,"

"And you and your beloved?" Dean said dryly, gesturing to Gabriel who was now curled into Sam's side, Sam's arm resting around him, and playing with the curls of hair a his neck.

"Gabriel needs my help, and he knows I won't let him down"

"Pure and selfless, oh I definitely see that,"

"Cas has chosen you above everyone else in heaven and earth. You see it I know you do. That's why you get so angry at yourself when you can see its effects,"

"Four and a half months Sammy! Not even a hi just checking in to see that you haven't died,"

"You didn't call him either,"

"He said he was out of contact,"

"Yeah, cause he ever ignores you,"

"He has bigger priorities than one dumb human,"

"Not that dumb human," Sam said, pointing at his brother, who proceeded to flip him the finger. Sam gave his best bitch face and Dean turned back to the telly. Sam knew most of Dean's mood was probably now due to restlessness; his brother seemed very prone to going stir crazy.


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriel shifted in his sleep, and as if he were comforting a child, Sam held him close. Sam hadn't really thought about Gabriel having nightmares, but with everything that had happened to him, it shouldn't be surprising. Gabriel began to twitch and suddenly he jolted awake, eyes flying open.

"Sam," Gabriel hissed as he doubled over and started convulsing.

"Dean! What the hell do I do?" Sam yelled.

"Just get the pillows around him so he can't hurt himself," Dean told him. Gabriel's grip on Sam's hand was bone crushing but Sam steeled himself against the pain and stroked Gabriel's cheek with his free hand.

With a crack that echoed through the air like lightening Sam caught a glimpse of something practically being thrown from Gabriel's back, then he and Dean were standing on the pavement outside the front of the motel, Cas standing between them.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"We were just treating the symptoms, why the fuss?" Dean asked, almost nonchalantly compared to Sam's fear for Gabriel's safety.

"His true form is still bleeding through. I do not know the extent that it will continue,"

"But why bring us out here?" Sam asked, desperately wishing to return.

"I sensed a massive ripple of energy in this area, if his growth was destructive; it would be regrettable to be caught in its way,"

"And it wasn't, but we've just left him in there," Sam said, pushing past Castiel and through the doors back towards the room, ignoring his brother's yells to 'get his ass back out here'. Sam's concern was growing, pushing him faster until he pushed open the door and his eyes searched out Gabriel' chest rising and falling in slow shallow breaths.

But he didn't go to him. Frankly the sight had startled him and when he gasped he knew Gabriel must have known he was there. The stumps of wings had lengthened into great pale brown arches that very nearly touched each of the walls of the room, and from them hung in layers, frayed feathers waved as if by a draft in the room.

"Gabe?"

"Heya kiddo," Gabe smiled as Sam ducked beneath one of the wings. He was lying on his stomach as the wings spread out behind him and looked thoroughly exhausted, and drained.

"Still painful?" Sam asked,

"It's the pressure of them pushing through that hurts; now that the strongest part of them has bled through, I think I can hold the rest of them back,"

"This is only part of them?" Sam said, amazed and confused; he reached up, running his hand over the top aching blade.

"Archangel, I'm far more impressive than this," Gabe said smugly. Suddenly Sam yelped and withdrew his hand.

"Your wings just gave me a splinter!"

"Definitely a curse," Gabe said, taking Sam's hand and picking the splinter from his palm. "I couldn't even feel your hand on them,"

"Gabriel," They both turned to see Castiel stood on the other side of the bed.

"I'm beginning to associate you with bad news bro,"

"I apologise, but I suspect I know why your wings are manifesting," he said solemnly.

"Oh do tell," Gabriel rolled his eyes but Castiel continued.

"I believe the painkiller medications you have been taking are lowering your control threshold," Gabriel took this information in with a curt nod and a scowl; a lot better than Sam.

"But…" He stuttered, and made to retreat, stepping backwards but being halted by Gabriel's wings as both angels looked to him and he paled.

"Sammy, not your fault," Gabriel told him. Before Sam could reply the solid wing hit him with a little too much force and he stumbled and fell onto the bed.

"Oops, they're a little heavier than I'm used to," Gabriel said, clearly not a true apology as he then grabbed Sam's arm and refused him leave to stand back up.

"No more painkillers, and I've sent Dean to call round his contacts in case we need another safe house to move to, I believe he'll be in his room should you need anything," Castiel reminded them, with a reprimanding look Gabriel's way, before leaving once more.

Sam rolled over and stared up. He couldn't see the ceiling for Gabriel's wings so he studied them instead. Gabriel crawled over to lie crossed arms on Sam's chest, head resting on his arms as he gazed up at Sam. Sam continued to look determinedly up.

"You're not responsible kiddo, I know you think you are but you're seriously not. Pain killers for pain. It makes surprising sense,"

"This is killing you, and I made it worse,"

"I heard your little chat with Dean-o, and I know you won't let me down kid. You'd stay if I asked." He paused, "Last time, no matter how much I wanted you to stay, I told you to get out and run. I wouldn't have come back without something to fight for kiddo," Sam still wasn't looking at him so after a minute or so he changed tactic, dropping his now much heavier wings down close to Sam's face. "Hey!" Sam shouted, throwing his hands up and Gabriel lifted them back up again

"They're not usually like this, they're not meant to be solid. And they're a great deal bigger than these measly things,"

"How big?"

"Angels are immense compared you and your scrawny monkey butts; our vessels have to be extremely capable to sustain the compressed form. But our wings stretch to about four times our height and that again wide." He could see Sam taking in all these facts, storing them away; trying to imagine the unimaginable. "Any other questions?"

"If they're not solid, how do they… exist… as a part of you?"

"More like an extension of our grace. A projection to others of our power and purpose. It's the way we identify hierarchy; the colour, the size. Like our background and position spread out around us," As Gabriel as talking he was fidgeting, Sam brought an arm around his waist which stilled the angel, "Our wings are typically fluid, but in layers, constantly flowing and shifting colours within the range of our power. Layers are revealed as we learn each new experience," He chuckled which Sam could feel vibrating through his chest. He looked down at Gabriel who was smirking once more, "Even angels never stop learning, Sammy-boy," he said, pushing down on Sam's chest with his hands and lifting himself to Sam's lips. Sam's eyes fluttered shut but the expected kiss never came. He could feel Gabriel poised above him, feel the warmth of his breath mixing with his own. Sam attempted to close the gap but was trapped under Gabriel's weight. He opened his eyes to see the angel's intense and hungry stare mere inches away.

"Is this new for you?" Sam whispered.

"Its new with you, I'm gonna learn all about you,"


	7. Chapter 7

It was a stand off. Gabriel's look was practically daring Sam to close the gap, and well, Sam was daring the Trickster to do the same.

"You'll never know if you never try Sammy,"

"I thought this was your learning curve?"

"I like to think of it more as experimentation,"

"But what are you hoping to discover?" Sam whispered teasingly.

"Oh, this and that," Gabriel said, trailing his fingers over Sam's abdomen, "Mostly how to make Sammy Winchester squirm," he dug his nails into Sam's side. "And shiver," He leant into Sam's neck and drew his tongue over his pulse line, "and scream," Sam shuddered at Gabriel's low voice right next to his ear. "My, my Sammy. You are easy," He said, looking down at Sam's tented trousers pressing into Gabriel's leg.

"And you're a tease,"

"I'm offended! A tease would imply I'm not coming through with my promises. I fully intend to,"

"Prove you're not a tease Gabe. Do your worst,"

"You're awfully keen Sam. You'll throw off my results, and then I'd have to start all over,"

"Don't. You. Dare." Sam growled, using all his strength to push forwards against Gabriel and close the gap.

There was no tenderness of their previous kiss; Gabriel was as consumed with lust as Sam was, touching every bit of skin they could reach. Sam let out a guttural moan to which Gabriel reached by pushing firmly against him, and Sam pushed back until there was barely a gap between them.

"You sure you wanna go there kiddo?" Sam answered by dropping his hands from Gabriel's waist to his trousers, slipping his fingers underneath the material.

"New experiences and all that," Sam whispered. Gabriel's gaze clouded and fogged, until only desire for Sam drove his actions.

All of a sudden he felt a jolt in his back. He pulled up, squinting his eyes shut and putting as much space as he could between himself and Sam as the stupidly small motel bed would allow.

"Gabe? What is it?" Sam asked franticly, panic clear in his voice.

"Control Sam, I almost lost control," Gabriel wrapped his arms tightly around himself and concentrated as hard as he could not to let his grace push through. "Just give me a minute, Yeah?"

"I'm not going to push this Gabe, I'll go sort myself out and be right back, once you're back in control," Gabriel didn't reply, or couldn't. Sam placed a light kiss on Gabriel's forehead before leaving him in quiet. The only thing he could have done to repay Sam and he almost lost it. Gabriel moaned and gasped, shivered and screamed; it felt like the eternity he'd been in the void after death; an unending struggle to keep his head above water.

Eventually though, the pain did ebb away, and as Gabriel lay regaining his all too human breath, he as thankful Sam hadn't seen him like that. It was bad enough that Sam would have heard him; he already blamed himself so much for Gabriel's current predicament.

Gabriel listened carefully, but he couldn't hear Sam moving about in the bathroom. He stood shakily, and with considerable effort brought his wings down as small as he could so he didn't knock anything, and went to investigate.

"Sam. Hey Sasquatch, You okay in there?" The door flew open and Sam stood in front of him, searching eyes Gabriel knew were pinpointing every line of exhaustion and bead of sweat.

"I didn't want to disturb your concentration, I thought…" Sam admitted, stuttering slightly before taking a deep breath to attempt to hide ho much this as really affecting him.

"Yeah kiddo, I'm good now. Could do with a shower though, probably smell like I haven't had one in a month," Sam laughed

"You're an angel, have you ever showered?"

"You had me under the shower yesterday," Gabriel said, pointing a finger up at the Winchester whose cheeks reddened

"I did not have you under the shower! I…"

"But you wanted to," Gabriel said interrupting, smirking as he poked the finger he had been threatening Sam with into his chest as he pushed past. His expression soon turned to a scowl when he saw the size of the shower cubicle. "Uh Sam. How did I fit in there before?"

"You didn't have these great masterpieces when I was dealing with you," Sam said, affectionately taping his fingers along the back of Gabriel's wings.

"Masterpieces eh? Don't over value the merchandise Sammy. My wings are priceless, These," He said, opening them out a little, " are a disgrace," He snapped them closed into his back and stepped away from Sam's outreached hand.

"You know, I've been called an abomination a fair few times, but if you're calling these a disgrace…" Sam took a step back towards the door raising his hands

"You're not a disgrace Sam, nor an abomination. You overcame that, I know you did,"

"Then you need to overcome this. Your wings are breathtaking. Cursed or not, you're beautiful,"

"You soft side's showing Sammy, best put it away before your brother shows up," Gabriel said, nervously glancing behind at Sam and upon seeing a smirk on Sam's face turned to face him...

"He can go fuck himself, or Cas if he'd prefer," Sam said, leaning against the doorframe.

"You guys are sooo lucky you got angels,"

"Oh yeah?" Sam said, squaring up to the much smaller man.

"Big yeah," Gabriel said, instinctively throwing out his wings, unsure if Sam would even recognise the angelic show of strength; it really wasn't effective anyway with these damn solid lumps.

"Well look at you all powerful, and threatening," Said Sam raising his eyebrows, "Trying to scare me now?"

"You should be scared, this angel's got a few millennia of pent up emotions ready to jump out and crush you like an ant Winchester," He could see the laughter in Sam's eyes, how unthreatening to this human h really was, how he's let himself become, he pushed the thoughts aside "And worst case scenario you hold off me having this shower for much longer, and you'll probably faint from the smell,"

"That's worst case scenario?"

"Oh I'd take ill sorts of advantage Sammy-boy,"

"I think you'd better have that shower then Gabe, Do you need a hand?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Sam rolled his eyes with a grin and wandered out of the bathroom

Gabriel found that he could fit in the shower if his wings were awkwardly spread outside of the door. It wasn't exactly comfortable but he could get most of his body clean enough. His wings on the other hand wouldn't bend as they should. The world of humanity was dirty and his wings were beginning to itch where the grease and grime was building closest to his skin and the feeling spread across the base of the feathers where they dug in their roots.

He dried off his body, pulled on some trousers Sam had left for him, and peered round the door. Sam was lying across the bed on his stomach, a pillow under his chin, and was flicking through the TV channels. When he saw Gabriel venture out of the bathroom he smiled and rolled onto his side to face him.

"Not so stinky anymore,"

"I can't reach my wings, but the rest of me is positively squeaking,"

"I thought you didn't have feeling in them when they were like this?" Sam asked. Gabriel just shrugged.

"It's a fairly dull itch where there's a build up of dirt. They're not usually solid so I'm just not used to it. When I first took a vessel hair was the same, the amount of times I had to zap it clean. All little bits of humanity getting stuck to it,"

"Would soap and water be okay on them? I could use a wash cloth or something,"

"You'd do that?" Gabriel was surprised, it was only an itch; sure it would nag him a bit but he could ignore it.

"You're in discomfort. What else would I do?"

"You got yourself a splinter when you touched them before,"

"I can cope with a splinter, I'll be careful. You lie down and I'll sort out some warm water,"

Gabriel assumed the same position Sam had been lying in moments before and felt the warmth still present on the sheets. He gazed at the adverts playing on the TV until they cut back to the programme as Sam walked back in.

"Seriously, you did this on purpose Sammy,"

"There was nothing on,"

"Doctor Sexy… I knew you wanted me in uniform,"

"Shut up,"

"Aw, and you looked so serious when you said you had genital Herpes; made me laugh for weeks. I basically had it on rerun,"

"I don't have to help you,"

"But Sammy, what would I do without you?"

"Suffer,"

"Exactly!"

"And your point,

"You wouldn't let me suffer Sammy; too much of a hero in you,"

"How many heroes have you come across that give bed-baths?"

"The Hulk did. Accidentally smashed though; really very tragic. You'll be gentle with me won't you Sam,"

"You're such an idiot," Sam said, dipping the flannel in the bowl of water and lathering it with soap.

"Touch me Sam,"

Sam started along Gabriel's left wing, then down the largest feathers that layered down from the top, following their lay and smoothing over those out of place. Gabriel dropped his head into the pillow.

"Is this alright?" Gabriel nodded and Sam continued. Following the grain of the feathers he pushed through the outer layer, careful not to displace them too much, rummaging the washcloth into the downing. I was strange to think that something so similar in texture to wood was so fine and soft.

"Gabe, can you feel any of this?"

"They're solid Sammy; I got no feeling in them; apart from a fairly dull sensation at the very roots of the feathers. When they're fluid they're the most sensitive part of me. These are just vulgar accessories," Gabriel snarled. Sam leant don and placed a kiss between where the two blades pushed from Gabriel's skin. Gabriel shivered.

"But you felt that,"

"Sam, you know where that leads,"

"Soon as you're better, I promise," Sam told him, kneading the skin at the base of the wing where Gabriel had mentioned having muted feeling. Gabriel shifted, pressing the wing into Sam's hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam's phone began vibrating in his pocket; upon checking it Dean had sent him a message. Got news, let me know when you're decent

'We're perfectly decent now thanks,' Sam replied. "Dean's got news; do you want me to stop when he comes over?"

"'s fine," Gabriel practically purred and Sam worked his way down to where the wing brushed his spine.

Gabriel saw out of the corner of his eye Dean's shadow cross the curtains, so as he opened the door, Gabriel couldn't resist the opportunity.

"Oh Sammy, right there!" Gabriel shouted.

"You said you were decent!" Dean yelled, covering his eyes and turning his back, "For fuck's sake Sam!"

"We are decent," Gabriel muttered a half-hearted complaint into the bedding at the fact. "Shut up Gabriel. I was just cleaning his wings Dean,"

"I'm not even going to ask what you're using,"

"Dean, I'm fully clothed, Gabriel's got his pants on. Turn around and tell us what you know,"

"What I know is I just walked in to my brother straddling an angel's backside,"

"Archangel Trickster if you please," Gabriel said huffily.

"I don't please," He said, finally turning to face the two of them.

"Dean, what's the news?" Sam said, walking over to his brother and receiving a glare, "Hey, you've had your angel longer than I've had mine,"

"So he's yours, is he?"

"I sure hope so," Sam said, bitch-face seeping into his expression.

"I'm right here you know," Gabriel called over to them.

"So anyway… news," Sam prompted for a third time.

"Cas can fix you, sort of,"

"Then tell me why my brother isn't here telling me this 'sort of' plan,"

"He said you and Sam were having a moment he didn't like to disturb," He said, before turning to Sammy, "Hence… decency,"

"Whatever," Sam shrugged.

"He's a terribly naïve younger brother, "Gabriel shrugged, "Call him down here,"

Castiel immediately appeared at Dean's side, and characteristically, after meeting Dean's eyes, took a step back out of his personal space.

"Castiel, the personal space thing is getting old, he really doesn't mind," Gabriel said, overconfidence and smarm clear in his voice. Castiel glanced at Dean who shrugged but neither moved so Castiel turned back to his brother.

"I have discovered a means of stopping the curse, though I believe we must work quickly,"

"And do what?"

"The infected grace must be cut away, and these manifestations burned in holy fire,"

"You mean…Crap. Cassy, really?"

"What will it do?" Sam asked, sitting down on the bed next to Gabe.

"All infinitely painful; risk of being rendered permanently human; if he has to cut too much away, burning these will theoretically be the last of my problems,"

"The vessel, as far, is not infected, which is why I would like to start immediately," Cas explained, the silence that filled the pause was ominous to everyone in the room.

"Come on Cas, what's the but? There's something else isn't there,"

"You need an archangel blade to cut away archangel grace," Gabriel said slowly, Sam's eyes went wide at the realisation; his brother did not get it so quickly.

"and…conjure one up," Dean said obliviously; then it dawned on him and his mouth formed a small O.

"That might infect the vessel and your true form, by drawing on the remaining grace," Sam said, looking from Gabriel to Castiel for confirmation. The look the angel brothers shared told Sam all he didn't want to know. Castiel's dread and remorse was worse that in anticipation to the first ritual he had tried. "But you think you can do it Cas, that it'll work,"

"I have studied its mechanisms. There are risks of course,"

"Do it," Gabe said, his voice chillingly cold.

"Gabe?"

"If there was anything better Cassy would have found it by now. That was scaring me more than this spell does. Cassy, what do you need me to do?"

"First I will have to take you to a safe location. Are you ready to leave like that?" Castiel asked, nodding at him.

"Yeah, sooner I go…"Gabriel said with a shrug.

"Gabe…" Sam's eyes met Gabriel's in a painful stare; Sam's far and Gabriel's stoic determination.

"Sooner I come back," He said, breaking the gaze and looking back to Castiel.

"This may take some time," Castiel told the boys before turning back and reaching out for Gabriel and in a moment, they both disappeared.

Sam stood staring at the spot on the bed where Gabriel has last been sat.

"He'll be back Sam, they both will," Dean said, resting a hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam didn't know which of them needed the reassurance more.

Hours passed with Sam staring into space, until Dean decided on his time honoured coping mechanism, food; or at least getting Sam out of the motel room in hopes of distracting him.

It didn't exactly work as Sam picked at his food in mostly silence, zoning out so much he didn't notice when his brother made a token effort to talk about feelings.

"Sam, listen to me okay, " He shook Sam's shoulder to get his attention, "You know how Cas said it may take 'some time'" Sam nodded, "Dude, Cas' 'some time' could be days, you've got to focus on something else,"

"Oh yeah. Like what?"

Dean shrugged, "Those vamps are still waiting on a cure,"

"Dean I…"

"There's been another disappearance in the last couple of days. I was going to go check it out on my own but I'd rather have you backing me up," Dean pause, knowingly making Sam guilty, " It'll distract you Sammy, and God knows you need a distraction right now,"

"Sure Dean, we'll go. Vampires we're good at fixing," and of course hunting is Dean's second best distraction, the thought of possibly getting to kill something certainly made Dean brighten up.

"Damn right we are!"

Three vampires, two civilians, and two well prepared hunters; and of course, Sam could have predicted their current situation, there were complications. The vampires sensed the brothers' advance and Dean was currently cornered by two of them, Sam had the other bearing down on him.

"You're not as strong as you think you are, hunter," The vampire in front of Sam said, licking her lips and showing off her glistening fangs. "Perhaps we'll let you live, you could become our little pet. Well, my pet. I wouldn't like to share. How would that feel hunter? How much would you loath me then once I'd claimed you?" She said advancing n him.

Sam wasn't one for chit-chat and took a few more swipes with his blade, one caught her arm and she hissed. The moment allowed Sam to land another, catching at her neck. She jumped backwards to avoid being compromised and Sam poised for another attack. It never came. The vampire's head was severed, the body promptly falling to the floor, a grinning face emerging from behind it. Sam vaguely registered Dean stood behind, Cas at his side

"I have to say kiddo; your method is surprisingly more satisfying than smiting. I might have to stick around to try it out some more," He was flipping the knife over in his hand, not looking up to Sam's face. Sam couldn't quite believe his eyes. Gabriel stood healthy, cocky, and as human as he ever looked.

Gabriel didn't get to make another smart remark as he was engulfed by Sam; his arms trapped, his body surrounded, and his mouth dancing in a desperate kiss. Gabriel granted Sam everything, but all too soon Sam pulled back when he felt the air move around them and Gabriel had transported them to a much nicer hotel room, all remnants of the hunt vanished. He didn't move away far as Gabriel held his waist and kept him from doing anything more than pulling out of the kiss; even a Winchester couldn't squirm out of an archangel's grip.

"Sorry…I," Sam stuttered, only now feeling the effects of his pent up nerves, "it all worked, tell me it all worked Gabe, You're back aren't you? You're…"

"Archangel, Trickster, Norse god, yours…"

"You're…" Gabriel felt the air sucked into Sam's lungs as he gasped.

"I need some downtime while my grace and wings recover and re-grow," He told Sam, changing the subject, "I was going to stick around and annoy your brother in the meantime,"

"I like that idea," Sam said, leaning down and resting his forehead on Gabriel's.

"Really? I thought option two would be more attractive," He said, slowly running his tongue over his lips and his thumbs over Sam's hipbones.

"Don't tease,"

"Oh I'm never going to stop teasing Sammy,"

"You know I don't like being called Sammy,"

"Oh you love it," Gabriel said, smirking, "Now shut up for a minute or ten…."


	9. Little bit extra...

Extra bit for all you lucky people xxx

Next morning, or closer to lunchtime, Sam woke up in what felt like a weird dream. He hadn't, as far as he could remember, fallen asleep in the motel room alone. Then again, the soreness and aching all over his body made him fairly certain arriving back at the motel room was recent, and the memories of Gabriel definitely weren't fabricated. This left him at the conclusion that Gabriel had left, on what Sam optimistically reassured himself was just to test out his reforming grace.

He sauntered to the bathroom to shower, and kind of wished that Gabriel's recovery had kept him grounded for longer. Pulling off his clothes he caught sight of himself in the mirror.

"GABRIEL!" He yelled as soon as he realised the dark mark between his shoulder blades wasn't a bruise but a not-so-innocuous angel tattoo.

"Y'know Sammy, after last night I'm surprised you've still got such a set of lungs on you." The angel sat perched on the sink." And if I'd known you'd be that keen to shower with me I'd have stuck around I promise you,"

"What the hell is that?" Sam said, turning his back to the angel and attempting to reach to point to it.

"Sammy, I thought you were a smart one," Gabriel reached up and placed his own fingertips over the mark; a contented warmth flooded through Sam and he struggled not to let his knees go weak.

"Why?" He asked, careful not to groan.

"Because you're mine, and Sammy you should see how its reacting; I'm not removing it,"

"Can you move it?"

"What?"

"If its on my back I can't see it, I can't even feel it."

"Where would you rather have my stamp on your body Sammy?" Gabriel said, trailing his hands over every part of Sam he could reach, "Think carefully,"

Sam did think carefully, as difficult as it was with Gabrel's searching hands fast taking over coherent thought.

"My wrist," He said, "So I can see it,"

"I hope you're not thinking about jerking off without me,"

"I don't want it hidden under my clothes. Is that a problem Gabe?"

"I just though you would have chosen somewhere invisible, like bottom of your hoof,"

"I'm not actually a moose Gabe,"

"Sure," He said, touching the mark on Sam's back with a single finger, " Which wrist?" Sam held out his right arm, " Jerking off, I knew it!" Sam just rolled his eyes.

Gabriel took Sam's hand in both of his own and placed a gentle kiss on the wrist. The mark grew and unfurled into Gabriel's sigil.

"I so should have done antlers instead of wings," Gabriel said, rubbing his thumb over the newly placed mark.

"Don't you dare," Sam warned, leaning down and capturing Gabriel in a deep kiss. As Sam moved to kiss further down Gabriel's neck the angel whispered against Sam's ear

"Does this mean I can stick around to watch you in the shower?"

Sam growled, lifting the smaller man up and pressing his back against to back wall of the shower.


End file.
